Harvest Moon My Way
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: Like Title. A Kaire.
1. Chapter 1

A Harvest Moon fic! It starts a few days into Summer and is a Kaire. It's from Claire's pov. Enjoy!

* * *

Summer 8

"Oh-no! No way! There is no way in heck!" I protested. "Oh, come on." Kai dragged me across the beach. Over the last week, Kai and I had become very good friends, but I will not take this. "Please, let's go to the lake near goddess pond or maybe the river on my farm!" I tried to bargain. "Why are you so dead set against swimming in the sea?" Kai asked. "If I tell you, will you let go of my hand?" I huffed. "Alright." Kai conceded. He let go of my hand and I sat down on the sandy beach. I immediately regretted it, because my bright blue bikini bottom was enveloped in sand. Kai sat down too, his knee length purple swim trunks bright against the sand.

"Okay, when I was 10, my mom and dad went on a cruise for their anniversary. Well, the ship capsized, and both my parents drowned." I confessed. "I'm sorry." Kai said sympathetically. "Does that mean you won't make me go into the water?!"I asked hopefully. "I didn't say _that_." Kai said sarcastically, before quickly grabbing my wrist. "Pleeeeeeease don't make me do this!" I pleaded. "You're going into the water and that's final." Kai said before pulling me close, and putting one arm under the crook of my knees, and the other one across my shoulders. Then he gingerly lifted me up. I let out a squeak and wrapped my arms around his back, then shut my eyes as hard as I could. After a few seconds I relaxed a little into his strong arms. Kai carried me out in to the sea until the water was at his waste.

He lowered me into the water. Then he let go of my legs, which made me cry out. "Don't worry. Wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed me, witch I quickly did. Kai went father out until the water was up to my shoulders. I shivered and whimpered. "This isn't so bad, is it?" Kai laughed. "This is horrible!" I replied, disgusted. "Alright, come on then." Kai slowly picked me up again and made his way to the shore. Already the sun was almost down.

I, finally on the ground, watched the beautiful gold, blue, and pinks mix together in the sky. Kai put a blanket across my shoulders. I sighed. "So beautiful." I whispered. "Yep." Kai agreed. "How about we do some star gazing?" Kai asked. He spread a towel across the sand and put on a white t-shirt. I set the blanket on the towel and ran into the beach restaurant that Kai owned. I had set my backpack inside earlier. I made sure all of my things were there and came back.

Kai was sitting on the towel. He motioned me over. I sat right beside him. Kai wrapped one end of the blanket around one of my shoulders, and the other end around his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close against his body. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "See that star? That's the first star on the handle of the big dipper." Kai pointed out. I sighed, and as Kai showed me more constellations, I just couldn't hold my eyes open.

"Claire, do you see that one?" Kai asked. He got no response. "Claire?" Still nothing. "She's asleep." Kai concluded. He gently laid her down and got her back pack. He tenderly picked her up, and was almost sick when he saw how limp her body was. But then he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and knew she was alright. He walked down the road, and found every building with its lights off. Once he got to Claire's house, he was glad that the door was unlocked. He laid Claire in her bed and couldn't help himself from kissing her forehead. He left a note on her table and left.

Hope you like it! Well I won't know what you think unless you review! But no flames please! I don't own harvest moon. So thanks for reading, and God bless you!

UzumakiNasadi


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chappie 2! I just wanna thank JennySakura and for reviewing, and I agree with you, there needs to be more KaixClaire fics! And thanks to pearly24 for reviewing! So enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Summer 9

The next morning, I jumped out of bed. I looked around, confused. I remembered falling asleep on the beach…suddenly a piece of paper on my table caught my eye. I looked over the note.

'_Claire, I hope you had good dreams. You fell asleep on the beach so I carried you home. See you later. Kai'. _

I sighed. I took care of my crops and animals, and then headed to the beach. I saw Kai sitting on the bench outside his shop. "Claire!" he jumped when he saw me. He gave me a hug and held my hands. "Kai!?"I spun around to see Popuri at the entrance to the beach. "What are you doing with HER!?" Popuri stormed across the beach. "Um, what do you mean?" Kai asked, confused. "I thought you loved me?!" "Why?" "We, we've spent 3 summers together." "Yes, and you're a really good friend." "So you like Claire more?!" "……….Maybe..." WAM! Popuri smacked Kai across the face and stormed off. I 

raced into Kai's shop and put some ice into a bag and came back. Kai had his hand on his face and was staring after Popuri. I put the ice to his face and saw that it was a bad injury. "Let's go to the doctor." I suggested. Kai just nodded, still looking after Popuri. At the doctor's office, Kai said he was having pain in his jaw. The doctor tended to Kai and let them leave a few hours after they arrived. I intertwined my hand with Kai's. That night I slept fitfully.

* * *

So I hope you like it, please review, please don't flame, and thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! The next installment of HMMW! Thanks to Prologue for reviewing, and enjoy!

* * *

Summer 20

"Ahh!" I screamed. I was on my way to see Kai, but I didn't look were I was going, and tripped over a stone. "Huh" I stood up and brushed myself off. When ever I thought about Kai, I forgot everything else. I didn't want to admit it, but, let's just say cupid was on my bad list.

"Claire!" I looked up to Karen walking towards me. "Hey Karen, what's up?" "Mary, Elli, Ann, Popuri, and I are having a sleepover. We were wondering if you'd like to come." Karen said. "Sure, when is it?" I asked, wondering if when Karen said 'we', that it included Popuri. I had been on bad terms with Popuri since the day she was with Kai and me on the Beach.

"It's the first Saturday in Fall, at 5:00pm, at the inn. We're eating dinner there, then spending the night in the empty room, and then having breakfast there the next morning." I nodded and Karen disappeared into the Poultry farm. I giggled. It was no secret Karen and Rick were quite close.

Then I continued to the beach. "Kai!" I yipped happily once I made it to the beach. "Hey." He appeared from behind his building. I skipped down the beach towards him. He grabbed me and hugged me. "Would you like to watch some stars again?"

I glanced at the sky. I couldn't believe the sun was close to going down. "Yeah." I hugged Kai again, and as he disappeared into his shop, I saw Popuri stalk across the beach, her head turned, into Won's shop, which was beside Kai's shop. I sighed. Kai reappeared, and together we settled down on the beach. I gazed at the wonderful stars. They were so beautiful, so mysterious, so unknown, yet, also familiar, and comforting. I sighed with pleasure, and soon I was asleep, wrapped in Kai's arms.

Kai noticed she was asleep after a few minutes, and panicked when he saw it was almost midnight. He scooped her up and carried her inside his shop. He walked to his bedroom, connected to his shop. He had an extra bed and laid Claire down on it. He stroked her hair, and hated that he would have to leave at the end of the season.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming soon, probably in a day or two. Well, I don't own Harvest Moon, too bad... Well, anyways, God Bless!

UzumakiNasadi


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It's only been 5 days since the last chapter, and here's another! Yay! And I already got a review! I'm so happy! Well, anyway, thanks to topaz-skye for reviewing, and I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Summer 21

I yawned and twisted in my bed. I peeked one eye open, then bolted up. This wasn't my house. I raced through the door at the front of the room and gasped when I saw Kai's restaurant. Kai was cooking at the stove, and smiled when he saw me. "Hey!" he greeted me. "W-why am I here?" I stammered. "You fell asleep again, and it was really late, so I just took you here instead. "Thank-you" I hugged Kai.

"Sure." He took out two plates form a cabinet, and flipped an omelet on each. He handed one to me and guided me to a table. "Have breakfast" he said, and we ate and talked about different things. "Can I stay and help you cook, you know, as a thank-you?" I asked. "Uh, if you really wanna." Kai said. "Great!" I yipped. He went to the closet and pulled an apron out for me. I put my hair up in a ponytail and smiled. I took up our dishes and washed them.

"HI KAI!" a familiar voice called. "Karen!" I yipped happily at the sight of my best friend. Karen had a quizzical look on her face. "Claire?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm assistant chef for the day!" I smiled. "Ooooo, cool!" Karen grinned. "Can I take your order?" I whipped out an order pad that was conveniently in the pocket. "Hey! You said that you were the _assistant. _So were's Kai?" Karen giggled.

"Here!" Kai called as he reappeared from his bedroom. "Hiya Kai!" she yipped. "I'll let Claire take your order and get it ready." He said before disappearing into his wonder room. "So what cha want." I turned to Karen. "Um. 1 baked corn and a grape juice." "Comin right up!" I scribbled down the order and went to the fridge.

10 minutes later

I carried the plate and glass to the table Karen had decided to sit at. "Get it while it's hot!" I yipped. "WOW! That looks great!" Karen praised. I grinned toothily.

At that moment, Popuri, Rick and Lillia entered. "Claire?" Rick asked. "I'm assistant chef today." I grinned. "Oh, how nice." Lillia smiled. "One sec." I said, holding up my finger. I knocked on Kai's door. "Kai?" I asked. Kai opened the door. He saw his new visitors and grinned. "Come on, Claire!" he said happily.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted, but glad I stayed.

* * *

Well, I know it was short, but hey, give me some credit! So, I want 2 reviews before the next chapter is posted, I know lots f people hate people like that, but I only want 2. You can do that, right? Heck yes you can! Just push the little blue-ish purple button, right under here. I don't own Harvest Moon, by the way, hope you liked it! :)

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi


End file.
